


I'm Forever Yours (Faithfully)

by bubbablue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Asexuality, But he loves his son, Coming Out, Fluff, Good ol' fluffy time, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbablue/pseuds/bubbablue
Summary: Peter can't sleep, Tony takes him on a drive, and he comes out as asexual. Turns out, Tony's really interested and wants to know more. Cue a long conversation between a confused father and his flustered son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	I'm Forever Yours (Faithfully)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheSliverGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/gifts).



> Once upon a time, I’d become hopelessly obsessed with the MCU after Quarantine began. I was always into it, having grown up with the movies as they came out. However, I’d fallen in love. Fast forward to August of 2020, when I’d started wanting to try and write my own fanfics (Irondad specifically, of course). Then I found the fic-exchange, and I decided to take the plunge. So, here we are!
> 
> First things first, I love your writing! Your IronFam fic was a reeeeeaaaally good and I hope to see a lot more from you in the future <3
> 
> So, I tweaked one of the prompt ideas and wrote a coming-out fic! This one was a little personal for me, because it’s inspired by when I told my older sister I was asexual. I really hope you enjoy it! -Chris

It was one of those nights.

You know, those nights where you couldn’t sleep and ended up frustratedly pacing around your room near the middle of the night? Yeah, those.

After finishing up his lab time with  his ~~dad~~ Mr. Stark, getting his homework done  _ and  _ patrolling, Peter thought he would have been able to get to sleep easily. However, that wasn’t the case. Instead, he was stuck lying in bed, staring up at the smooth ceiling above him and trying to shut his eyes. He tried every method in the book; listening to music, drinking warm milk, even hanging upside down near his bed. None of it made him any more tired, or any more desiring of sleep. With a frustrated groan, Peter threw the covers off of him, causing them to fall into a sad lump on the floor.

_ “Peter, you seem to be in distress. Should I notify Boss of this?”  _ FRIDAY chimed in, startling the teen out of his frustration.

“Huh? No, Fri, you don’t have to. I don’t want to wake him.” Peter responded, getting off of the bunk bed to retrieve the fallen linen.

_ “Boss is currently awake, down in his lab. Me letting him know of your condition wouldn’t disturb him.”  _ The AI said. Even though robotic, he could hear concern laced in her words. After exhaling his frustration and gently laying his Star Wars cover back on the mattress, Peter got up to go down to the lab. As he slugged through the dim halls of the penthouse, and past the big window by the dining room beside the table, he thought about how odd it was that he was even  _ there _ . Being a glorified intern and a teenage superhero made sense to how close he got (well, as much sense as the term ‘teenage superhero’ could make), but he wasn’t just in a working relationship with his mentor. Peter Parker, the 15 year-old dork from Queens, is staying in Tony Stark’s house. Tony Stark: the genius billionaire philanthropist and playboy allowed Peter Parker to be in his own place of living. It isn’t only that, either — Peter’s seen the way that Tony looks at him whenever he’s said something smart; or dumb, or just  _ breathed _ in his presence. He knows the way that the man fusses over him, making sure everything he needs is taken account of and never stopping until then. It always read to Peter as all the things his uncle would do when he was a kid, something a father would do. 

_ And man oh man, did Pete want a dad. _

Peter was interrupted in his thoughts once he finally got to the laboratory’s glass entrance, watching his  ~~ dad ~~ mentor work tirelessly at a circuit board. Soft guitars rang out from the speakers to the tune of ‘ _ Faithfully _ ’ by the band Foreigner; a song the teenager recognized as one of his and Mr. Stark’s favorite songs. Placing his hand on the biological scanner, the door popped open almost instantly. The man looked up on instance, his facial expression an unreadable mix between fondness and concern. 

“Hey kid, what’re you doin’ up?” He asked, and got no response from his kid. Instead, Peter walked straight over to him and burrowed himself into his arms. Tony chuckled softly, reaching a hand to fumble with the little curls standing at the base of his neck. “You tired?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Mm-hmm.” He let out a small whine the sound of a door creaking open, causing the mechanic’s heart to soften immediately. 

“Want me to make it better?” He asked.

“Yes, please....” Peter sighed, turning his head to look up at his mentor. Tony exhaled softly, gently rubbing a circle in his kid’s back. That already calmed him down ten-fold. 

“Okay. Go get a coat.” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What’re we doin-“

“ _ Shh, _ ” His mentor replied abruptly, “Trust me. we’re gonna go for a little drive.”

After a bit of getting back into the penthouse to grab a hoodie, the boys had clamored into the car — both father and son in hoodies and pajamas, at 1:30 in the morning. 

“You hungry, kid?” Tony’s baritone voice rumbled, almost covered by the gentle hum of the engine running.

“Oh, um,” Peter stammered, “You don’t have to do anything like that for me.”

“That isn’t what I asked.” Tony looked over at his mentee, a smirk written on his face. However, it wasn’t like the half-hearted smirk he’d often do as a way to hold up his chilled persona to the press; it was a fond acknowledgement of the behavior Peter came to show, a recognition of familiarity. It was filled with love. “I  _ asked _ if you were hungry, Petey. Yes or no?” Peter shied immediately, looking down at his hands.

“...Yes.” The mechanic chuckled at his child’s grumbling.

“Okay, good. Does Burger King sound alright? I’m feeling a burger right about now.”

“U-uh, yeah. Thank you…” Peter stammered again, the worry clenching at his heart beginning to move away as he felt a course hand gently run through his hair. Like a child looking for comfort (which he was), the teenager leaned into the touch.

“It’s no problem, buddy. You needed the food, right? If it makes you feel any better, I’m hungry as well.” 

“You’d… really…”

“You think I let just any kid get this close to me? No, bud. This is because, while I’m not exactly good at… saying it… I care about you.”

“Thanks:..” was all that Peter could muster, inwardly freaked out by the slight confirmation he was receiving from the man he so desperately wanted to be his dad.

It took 15 minutes to get to the restaurant, an annoying 5 minutes (in Tony’s eyes) to get to the front of the drive-through line to order, and 2 more minutes to receive the food. After that, Tony pulled them into the backroads of the city, away from every loud honk and violent shout that was the main roads. 

“Thank you again for doing all this, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, gratefully munching one of the 6 burgers they had bought. Tony rolled his eyes at what was the third ‘Thank you’ during the trip.

“Like I said, Pete. You don’t have to thank me.”  _ It’s what dads do, _ Tony thought, but didn’t say.

“Well, I do, because you really didn’t  _ have to _ spend your money to get me food just because i was hungry.” Peter said, drawing a scoff out of his mentor.

“Underoos, did you forget who I am?”

“I know,” Peter groaned, “You’re Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy-“

“ _ Ex- _ Playboy. Those days are long behind me. It’s been… what, a solid 5  _ years _ since, you know.”

  
“ _Ew_ , Mr. Stark!” The teenager squirmed, scrunching his nose up in playful disgust.

“Hey, you’re old enough to talk about this kind of stuff, right?”

“I mean, I guess… but it’s gross.”  
“Gross? What are you, five?”

“No! I just…  _ don’t like sex is all…”  _ Peter muttered under his breath, his heart rate beginning to pick up and thrash under his ears. 

“What did you say? Sorry, Pete. My old man ears can only pick up certain frequencies.” The mechanic said, removing his right hand from the steering wheel to tap at his right ear. “Could you speak up?”

  
“I don’t-” Peter started, then took a deep breath. _Here goes…_ “I don’t think it’s all that… special. The whole ‘sex’ thing, that is.”

“Oh?”

“Y-Yeah,” The teenager looked down at his hands again, glaring at every ridge as he tried to continue. “I-I just.. It’s uncomfortable to think about and every time it comes up I get even  _ more _ uncomfortable and weirded out. I guess basically what I’m trying to say is that I’m asexual and it probably sounds really weird to be talking about with you and I-”

“Woah there, Spider-baby, slow  _ down _ .” Tony replied, the car slowing down as they kept moving through the dim streets. Peter looked up at him, nervousness written in the way his eyebrows knitted together and mouth was pressed tightly. After gulping down air, he finally regained the courage to speak again.

“U-uh, have you heard about the term ‘asexual’ before?” Peter asked. He watched as his mentor’s gears turned in his head.

“No, I don’t think so, kid. What is it?” 

“It’s something where… uh… someone who’s asexual doesn’t really… like sex.” That wasn’t the right description, and Peter knew it. However, he was anxious and desperately wanted the conversation to end.

“So it’s like, vowing to be a virgin? Like a nun?” Tony asked, much to the teen’s dismay.

“No! It’s not  _ conscious _ . It’s like a natural inability to be… um…”

“Aroused?” Tony tried, becoming even more confused when he saw his kid shake his head shyly.

“Not completely… The official definition is when someone isn’t  _ attracted _ to anyone in.. that kind of way..”

“Oh, so like, not finding someone attractive.” 

“Yeah, exactly. There are some people who still, uh,  _ do it _ and are okay with it… but I-I’m not one of ‘em- er, won’t be. It weirds me out too much.” The teenager explained. Tony hummed, obviously enthralled by his child’s explanations.

“That’s interesting.”

“Uh-huh… It’s not widely known about, so n-not a lot of people even think it’s real…” Peter stammered, fidgeting with a balled up paper bag. “Wow, I didn’t expect talking to you about this would be this-”

“Awkward? Yeah, kid, me too. Trust me, I’ve never heard of a single thing you just told me.” Peter giggled. “But… you know you  _ can _ tell me anything, right?” Tony could see Peter nodding from the corner of his eye.

“Uh-huh,” He responded, “That doesn’t make it any  _ less _ awkward. You’re… kind of…” Peter began to fidget with his hands again, the little symbol that read to the mechanic as ‘I need to tell you this but I’m unconsciously asking for your permission to’.

“Kind of what?” Mr. Stark asked as they rounded the corner and turned into the parking lot of the tower.

“Kind of… th-the only person I-I’ve come out to…” That came as a shock to the genius. Out of everyone, even his  _ aunt _ , Peter felt the least bit comfortable enough to let  _ him _ know this? Though he still didn’t get what the whole thing meant, Tony could see all of the worry about it written on his kid’s face — and anything that worried his spider-baby worried him.

“Really…?” Was the only thing that came out of the dumbfounded man’s mouth.

“May doesn’t even know yet.”

“Why- why’d you- I didn’t pressure you into saying anything, did I?” Tony’s eyes widened, now turned to see the curls fly on the spiderling’s head as he shook it ‘no’.

“No! I-I wanted to tell you in the first place…” Peter stammered, his heart rattling with worry. “It’s be-because I didn’t know how any-anyone would react but you’re really easy to talk to a-and for some reason I really wanted you to know more than anybody..” Staring out at the busy nightlife of Manhattan, Peter could feel a worn hand take his gently and cocoon it. Still, he went on. “I guess- I guess I’ve always viewed you as like… my d-dad, and it’s why I like to share stuff with you, because I really- I r-really wanna know what you think about it, but this was probably too far and I know I’m not  _ really _ your kid but you did all of this for me so I could get tired and I’m grateful and really sorry because I probably definitely overstepped.” He finished, looking up at the man he confessed to viewing like a father, searching his gaze. Instead of finding malice or anger or disgust, he found fondness. Tony’s eyebrows had been knitted together in slight concern, but his eyes had the strange softness of pillows and an affectionate smile pushing his cheeks to accentuate the bags in his eyes. He felt Tony gently squeeze his hand as they sat there a few more seconds, the older man processing through all of the things the kid just told him.

“Soo, that was definitely a lot..” Tony began. Peter immediately curled in on himself.

“S-sorry-”

“No, kid, that isn’t what I- I’m not mad at you. I’m actually glad you opened up to me.” There it was again, that voice. The ‘I’m dad and anyone who’d hear me speak this way would say I’ve gone soft’ voice.

“You… are?” 

“Yeah, I am.” The mechanic answered, clearing his throat after. “My own dad was a real jerk, and I felt like I could never talk to him, much less tell him something as important as what you just told me. I’m really glad- no- I’m  _ elated _ that you trust me enough to be this honest with me. It lets me know that I’m doing something right. And, yeah, the whole uh  _ ‘talk’  _ is definitely awkward to talk about.  _ Super _ awkward. Like running into a wall so hard you almost broke your nose, awkward.”

“That was  _ one time _ !” Peter retorted, stifling a laugh out of his mentor.

“Even so, aren’t dads supposed to talk about this with their sons?” Tony asked, the weight of his question dawning on his kid in a fraction of a second.

“Wait, you mean-”

“Yup,” The man said, popping the p at the end of the word, “The feeling… is mutual. It always has been, I’m sure. I was just too, uh, emotionally stunted to tell you. When I told you I would do anything for you, the reason you stay over on wednesdays and over the weekends? It isn’t just because you’re a close mentee or whatever bullshit label you want to put on it, it’s because… well, kid.. Because I l-love you. Like a son.” There were a lot of things that both Tony and Peter had felt in that moment — Tony, nervousness about what his kid would think now that the cat’s out of the bag. Peter, a slight bit of worry but a great amount of confusion and joy at the pure fact that Tony Stark, Genius Billionaire Philanthropist  _ Ex- _ Playboy, just told him that he loves him. Like a son. And the whole time, Tony never released his hand.

Peter sure didn’t want him to, either.

“Wow…” Was the only thing he could respond with.

“Didn’t expect that emotional rollercoaster, huh?” 

“Not at all.” Peter snorted.

“Yeah, me neither. But I guess it was a long time coming. Rhodey and Happy, even Pep have been on my tail about admitting how ‘dad-like’ I am when it comes to you.” 

“So other people saw it too?”

“Apparently it was more obvious than either of us expected.” Tony answered, rolling his eyes. “But no, I really... do... love you, Pete. No matter what biology dictates, you’re my son and I’ll support you in this, no matter how much I don’t get it.” Peter laughed again, bringing a smile out of Tony. He loves that laugh so much. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark. I’ll teach you all about it.” 

“Great. Also, what are we gonna do with this whole ‘Mr. Stark’ thing? I don’t expect you to be comfortable with calling me ‘dad’ quite yet of course-” 

“-But I can, right?” Peter interrupts, eyes gleaming with hopefulness. “I’ve kinda wanted to for a while…” In truth, he  _ really  _ wanted to. Since Uncle Ben had died and his dad did too, it felt to him like he was finally finding a father figure. One that loved him and cared for him. Though he isn’t biological, he  _ is _ dad, and Peter would want nothing more to call him that regardless of how awkward it would start out. Tony smiled at the comment, another soft smile that reached his eyes.

“Yeah, bud… I would like that actually.” 

“Okay, cool.” Peter said, a content sigh escaping his lungs. 

They spent an hour still talking in the car, with Tony asking a bunch of questions and Peter happily answering them. Peter yawned near the end of that hour, long and heavy. 

“Did it work?” Tony asks, smiling when Peter rests his head on the man’s shoulder. He nods, feeling a slight pressure on his head and a warmth blooming in his chest when Tony presses a kiss to the top of it. “Good, let's get you to sleep then, spider baby.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pete!”

“Yeah, dad?”

“C’mere a second.” Peter waddled around the laboratory tables, traversing the space between his and his father’s (boy, was he glad to say that) desk. He had something in his hands that he’d been polishing, holding up to the light and then polishing again. Even though he’d already been there, the boy took a second just to watch his dad as he worked — something he often enjoyed doing. He liked to watch the gears turn in his head as he worked through problems, or listen to the little mutterings he’d make to himself while working. Sometimes he’d rest his head in Tony’s lap on nights he’d be too anxious to sleep alone, and listen as his dad muttered and drew out ideas and blueprints. It never failed to lull him to sleep, and he knew it also got  _ him _ to sleep as well because —

  
“Peter…”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Peter responded.

“Did you finally come out of La La Land there, Bubba?” He asked, a mouth forming a loving smirk. Peter nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, ‘roos,” The mechanic responded, “I’m not mad.” Peter nodded with a small smile ghosting his face.

“Okay. What did you want to show me?”

“Oh, right.” Tony nodded, slowly opening his hands up to reveal a watch with a round screen, connected to two straps of dark brown leather. Peter could smell the aroma of new leather wafting off of it.

“Is that a prototype for a new watch?” He asked, slightly growing confused when his father shook his head ‘no’.

“You could say… but no. It’s a special watch.” The man elaborated, standing up and gently lifting his son’s arm so that he could fasten it’s bands around his wrist. “There we go.”

“It’s… for me?” Peter asked, a bright grin starting to grow.

“No. I was just letting you try it on.”

“Oh, okay.” Peter responded, causing his dad to chuckle loudly and shake his head once more.

“I’m  _ kidding _ , Underoos. Yes, it’s yours.” 

“Really?” He asked, the smile Tony loved so much making its reentry.

“Yeah, kid. It’s outfitted with all the stuff a normal old StarkWatch can do, plus some extra things… like…” As if on cue, the robotic voice of KAREN sounded from the watch’s speakers.

_ “Hello, Peter.” _

“Karen? ‘S that you?”

_ “I would believe so, unless Mr. Stark installed a different AI then me.”  _ Peter chuckled at the quip.

“Now you can talk to her when you’re outside of the suit.” Tony smiled as Peter looked up at him with stars in his eyes.

“Thank you, Dad-”

“Wait, wait! That isn’t it. Tap the screen.” The mechanic responded, coming around him to stand at his back and watch over his shoulder. Peter let out a soft gasp when he saw what the watch face was— purple, grey, white, and black all outlined themselves in stripe formation around the screen, a black spider with white outline sitting in the middle of the face. Above them, the time displayed and a message under, reading:

_ I’ll always support you. You’re Ace, kiddo! Love, Dad. _

Peter’s eyes welled with tears as a warmth as comforting as a weighted blanket spread itself upon his chest, unable to keep the tears from rushing out as his dad’s hand comfortingly squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to him, seeing that same look of fondness and admiration and pure love that he’d come to understand as paternal love. 

“You like it?” He asked, his smile widening as his kid nods, the brightest smile on his own face. 

“I love it, dad… th-thank you so much.” Peter leaned into the touch as Tony’s hand reached up to cup it and wipe off the tears. Tony pressed a kiss to his son’s temples and pulled him into a hug, gently rocking them back and forth as the song ' _ Faithfully'  _ played once more in the background.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Here's my tumblr, because I may just start posting more? - @bluepudge


End file.
